codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Virus English Subtitles
This is the English version of the subtitles for episode 103: Virus, the eigth episode of Code Lyoko Evolution and the 103rd episode of Code Lyoko. Subtitles 00:53 *Jeremy: Aelita? I've just transferred the virus to you. *Aelita: Okay. I'll tell you when I have it. Are you sure there's no risk, Jeremy? *Jeremy: Well, it's a blank inactive virus... Just to see if it can reach the core of the system. *Aelita: But if it damages or alters something in the system, it won't be possible to go back, right? *Jeremy: Yes, but if we don't test it on Lyoko, where could we do it? The supercomputer that hosts the Cortex is the same as ours. Don't worry. Instead, just think that if it works, we activate the virus, send it to the core of the Cortex, and then... *Aelita: No more Cortex! It means no network access for XANA! *Jeremy: Exactly! *Aelita: I got it! I'll redirect it to the core right away. *Jeremy: Great! We'll see if it goes through... *Aelita: That's it! It's inside. *Jeremy: Okay. Now, it shouldn't take more than 30 seconds. The virus didn't reach the core of the system... *Aelita: What went wron? *Jeremy: I wish I knew... 02:43 *Ulrich: What? Seriously? You really want to ask some help from Laura? *Jeremy: Well, even if it's not very fair, we just have to do like last time... A return to the past and she'll forget everything. *Yumi: Indeed, this is not very fair... *Odd: So what? We just want to take advantage of her brain to defeat XANA. This is for a good cause! Right? *William: If it helps us find this virus, I'm okay. *Aelita: I don't see why we couldn't do it without her. *Jeremy: Because I can't figure out why it failed. We did exactly what we were supposed to do. We checked everything a hundred times. I really need some help! 03:43 *Ulrich: Honestly, I really don't know what to tell her... *Aelita: I do! *Jeremy: Not a good idea. We want her to follow us to the lab, not cry. *Yumi: We could suggest a walk with her, and poof we push her into the tunnel! *William: Sure, and why not an aerobics session too? No, it will never work! She's only interested in sciences. *Odd: I have an idea. Hi. *Laura: Hey! *Odd: Now I'm sure she's going to follow us! 03:52 *Odd: You need to sweet talk these geniuses. 05:04 *Odd: A little bit limited, your device... Compared to ours, of course! Take it. *Laura: What is this place? A NASA research center? *Jeremy: No, it's sort of a particle physics lab. But better! *Laura: But... I don't understand... Who are you? *William: Simple students, like you. *Jeremy: Ever heard of a virus? *Laura: You asked me if I know viruses? Yes, I suppose so. *Jeremy: Well, ours is a big problem. You will help us find a solution and we will explain everything to you. Why we're here and how... Do you agree? *Laura: Show me. 05:44 *Laura: Okay... It isn't a conventional virus, for sure... Neither a boot virus nor a micro-virus. *Jeremy: Our system is highly complex. The only kind of virus that will work here is a... *Laura: A worm virus. *Jeremy: Exactly. *Laura: Okay. So we need to decompile the structure, the arborescence... And reconfigure everything. May I? You know, Jeremy, I won't be able to forget all of this. This lab, the supercomputer... (Implying that: she had already wrote the code to modify the return to the past system application). Even with the world's best education, I would never have access to such high-level technology... It's too great! *Jeremy: We will finish this project and will talk about that after. Okay? *Odd: The day is over! I will collect the copies! *Jeremy: What? That's it? It works! The blank virus is reaching the core of Lyoko. Laura created a batch-type virus! A primitive, encrypted, and polymorphic one. *Odd: It sounds just great... but... what is it actually? *Jeremy: A slow virus. It's infectivity is very low, but it was custom-designed to penetrate the target system. And nothing can stop it. *Odd: Laura. So... you have succeeded now... It's over... *Laura: You're going to return to the past, right? *Jeremy: I didn't tell her anything! *Laura: The lines of code are not lying... I had all the time to study them. *Jeremy: That's impossible! You were with me, you only worked on the virus! *Laura: I can do two different things at the same time. *Aelita: You'll have forgotten everything in a moment anyway. What are you waiting for? 08:14 *Laura: What? Why are you looking at me like this? *Odd: Don't you come with me to the lab? *Laura: Huh? What are you talking about? *Odd: Nothing, forget about it. It's alright, she doesn't remember a thing. *Ulrich: By the way, you've got the virus, right? *Jeremy: Yeah. And we can go and inject it into the Cortex right now. *William: I still have a class to attend though. I'll let you travel through the digital sea, and I'll catch up later, okay? 09:36 *Jeremy: I've just finished activating the virus. In theory it's extremely dangerous right now. *Aelita: In theory? *Jeremy: Err..., well, I wish I could have checked what Laura did.The virus is made up of several encrypted subprograms... And Laura worked so fast I couldn't notice all the systems she used. *Odd: Jeremy, are you kidding? You didn't follow all she did? You mean Laura was too fast for you? *Jeremy: But you know, she was working by my side too! *Odd: Yeah, sure. I suggest we vote to replace Jeremy with Laura. She's obviously way smarter than him! *Ulrich: Odd, shut up! *Yumi: Odd, shut up! *Aelita: So, in short, you couldn't check her work? *Jeremy: That's right. All I know is that it works because we tested it on Lyoko. *Odd: So just take it easy, Einstein. We know we have a working virus and a Cortex to destroy. I don't have a problem with it. 10:43 *Laura: William? *William: Sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry. *Laura: Are you going to the lab? *William: What did you just say? *Laura: I had some sort of visions and... you were in them. We all were in the lab: me, you, and your friends. That's completely silly, I don't even know why I'm telling you that. *William: No, please go on, some visions you said? *Laura: Yes, like dreams. They're very fast, almost like som old memories. You must be thinking I'm crazy. I'm sorry. Excuse me. 11:36 *Jeremy: Uh... I just had William on the phone. *Odd: So, what is he doing? We've been waiting for him! *Jeremy: He met Laura. She's got some memories from the lab. *Ulrich: What? That's impossible! How could she? *Jeremy: No idea. It's the first time a return to the past didn't work. *Yumi: And do you know what kind of memories she has? *Jeremy: Nothing really specific. But she mentioned the lab. *Ulrich: What do you mean? Does she just think that she had some dreams, or is she sure that it was real? *Jeremy: I don't know. William acted innocent, but I'm not sure it will be enough. *Aelita: Jeremy, please send me back. We need to review everything. *Odd: What? We just arrived! *Yumi: No, you have to stay. We need you here. We've got the virus, Aelita. That's the most important thing. *Aelita: If there's a problem with the return to the past, it may have some serious consequences to the whole operation. *Jeremy: Aelita is right. Sorry, guys, I will bring her back. We will keep you informed. No, sorry William, you have to stay. Keep a close eye on Laura until we figure out what will happen. Here we go. We're going to check the whole procedure, step by step. *Aelita: Okay... 13:34 *Odd: Here we go! Yeah, yeah, yeah! How cool is that?! Odd always lands on his feet! 14:41 *Yumi: Jeremy? Aelita? Did you find something? *Aelita: We're on it, Yumi. Jeremy, come and see this... Do you see this part? It's one of the encrypted subprograms of the virus. And you find it here, in the core of Lyoko. *Jeremy: It can't be! When we tested the virus on Lyoko, it was inactive. It wasn't supposed to have any impact on our system. This is what happened though. This is one of Laura's encrypted programs. And I have no idea what's in it! *Aelita: It's not difficult to guess. This is our problem. *Jeremy: No, no, no... *Aelita: Remember, Laura had guessed what we were going to do... She altered the system so that the return to the past wouldn't affect her. *Jeremy: But how could I let her do that? Yes, William? What? I don't know, find something! Just prevent her from coming here! Energize! *Odd: It was too easy. *Yumi: This is our chance! It's going to shake! *Ulrich: Odd, watch out! *Odd: Aaahh! *Jeremy: No way! *Odd: Jeremy, send my Overboard! *Ulrich: You won't have enough time, jump over here! *Odd: It's too far, I won't make it. *Yumi: Jeremy, Odd is falling into the digital sea! Devirtualize him, quickly! *Odd: Aaahh! Wow. Thanks Jeremy. Just in time. *Yumi: The entrance! *Ulrich: Alright Jeremy, we're in. We'll tell you as soon as we're connected to the core. Jeremy, we're in the place. *Jeremy: Great, I will prepare to transfer the virus. *Laura: You mean, our virus? *William: Hey, I wasn't going to hit her... *Jeremy: What a nightmare... *Laura: I remember everything now. *Aelita: Including how you altered our system? *Laura: You tried to get rid of me, all I did was defend myself. *Ulrich: It's okay, Jeremy. *Jeremy: Here we go. You'll recieve it soon. *Yumi: No, we don't have anything. *Jeremy: Are you sure? *Yumi: Yes, we don't have it! *Ulrich: What is that?! *Jeremy: That's not normal. It looks like there's a... firewall. It stopped! Oh no, my scan detected some alien presence in the core! Uhh... Can you see anything around? *Ulrich: Uhh... No. Nothing. Why, should we? *Yumi: Over there! *Ulrich: Where? I didn't see it! *Yumi: I didn't imagine it. I tell you I saw something! *Jeremy: Listen, it's really strange, but I sense five presences other than you. *Ulrich: I don't get it, what do you mean by "presences"? Monsters? Could you be a bit more specific, please? *Jeremy: I've been working on it. Do you think it's easy? *Ulrich: Whatever it is, we're waiting for them. *Yumi: Did you hear that this time? *Ulrich: Yeah, and I don't like it at all! *Yumi: Under your feet! Ulrich?! *Aelita: What the heck is that?! *Ulrich: I don't know! I can't see them! They're hiding! *Odd: Ulrich? *Ulrich: There's one standing just in front of me! *William: Ulrich, say something! What does it look like? *Ulrich: Oh no, there are some others! They're getting closer! 21:30 *Jeremy: It's a complete failure. The virus didn't even reach the main program, and... *Laura: You made the assumption that the Cortex's supercomputer was an exact replica of yours. But that's not true. *Aelita: What? *Jeremy: She's right. *Laura: Definitely. Although Lyoko was used as a model, the system was entirely redesigned. The proof is the firewall that blocked the virus, or the new creatures that you had never seen before. *Jeremy: In short, if we want to contaminate the Cortex we need to start all over again. *Laura: Exactly. Well, I'm availible you know, if you want. 22:08 *Odd: You mean that if we do another return to the past, it won't have any effect? *Jeremy: Right. She altered the system at the core of Lyoko. *Ulrich: We can't let her join us. Not after what she did. *William: But we have no choice. Don't you listen? *Aelita: We can keep her away. We will tell her the minimum, we don't talk about our missions with her, and we call her only when we really need her! *Yumi: Yes, I agree. But she better obey us and do exactly what we say... *Jeremy: You were right. We should have taken care of it ourselves. Category:Subtitles Category:English Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Virus